A single satellite will typically have multiple transponders (e.g., 32 transponders), each transponder broadcasting or corresponding to a channel or band, and each transponder in turn may carry a combined stream of digital data comprising a number of video programs or other content.
A low-noise frequency block downconverter with integrated feedhorn (LNBF) of a receiving antenna translates the frequency of a received satellite feed to a lower frequency more suitable for transmission over coaxial cable to a receiving device. The receiving device includes tuner/demodulators which may tune and demodulate one or more of the transponders. The receiving device may then parse and decode one or more of the digital data streams carried by the tuned transponder.